Ambrosia Westbrook
Ambrosia Westbrook (Grk: Άμβροσία Γεςτβρυκ) is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Rocky Pines Police Department's Chief of Police. Profile Hailing from Athens, Greece, Ambrosia is the 40-year-old chief of the Rocky Pines Police Department who worked as a housewife prior to her tenure in the department. She is a tall woman with tanned skin, short blond hair, green eyes, and pink lipstick. She sports an ebony coat lined with an animal's black fur over a white sweater. It is known that Ambrosia's favorite animal is a kitten and her favorite food is greek salad. She is also known to be a workaholic but she is protective and loving of her team. Biography Background Ambrosia was born and raised in Athens, Greece, the daughter of two parents who put her up for adoption once she was conceived. She was raised Baptist by her foster parents. Ambrosia has forgiven her biological parents for abandoning her, hoping to live her life better than they are. Living in America, Ambrosia was 5 years old when she started being bullied by the other girls at her school. This is when she started to forgive people for their mistakes, including her parents. Very social and kind to others, Ambrosia made several friends who she is still in contact with and met her high school sweetheart, Mark Price. He pressured her into losing her virginity and unintentionally had a child. Mark ran out on Ambrosia, which prompted her to do what her parents did and give the child up for adoption. Thinking she went against her religious beliefs, Ambrosia blamed herself for the incident and never saw Mark again. Once Ambrosia got to university, she didn't become very social and often eluded people whenever possible, thinking it's going to prevent her from making the same mistake she did with Mark. However, a law student named Luke Westbrook started talking to her. The two shared similarities and started dating. Ambrosia consistently told herself to never give into peer pressure. The two eventually graduated together with their law degrees and moved into a house with Mark becoming a lawyer while Ambrosia was still trying to find a job. The two got married three months later. Luke wanted to take their relationship further and bring new life into the world. Ambrosia didn't feel ready but Luke was willing to wait to make her decision. It took a year for Ambrosia to agree to having another child that she can actually raise. The two conceived their first child together and named him Nash. The married couple raised their child together with Ambrosia deciding to become a housewife to properly raise Nash. Ambrosia and Luke had another child five months later and named him Blaine. Luke got fired from his job for malpractice which resulted in him deciding to abandon his family. Ambrosia realized that Luke was not a man and was tired of having to deal with people who walk out of her life. She decided to take care of her kids and nurture them - something her parents never did. She began working in the police force and worked through the ranks until reaching Chief of Police while taking care of her children. Vowing to never make mistakes like this again, she continues to love her children and hopes they never do what their father did. Notable Events of Criminal Case Personal Life Gameplay As the Chief of the Rocky Pines Police Force, Ambrosia requires reports from three different "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) before she can let the player advance to the next case of Rocky Pines. Besides that, she notifies the player each time they level up in Rocky Pines. Also, as of the release of Rocky Pines, the player may choose Ambrosia to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Rocky Pines case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 2-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Case Appearances Navigation Category:Main Characters (Armand) Category:Rocky Pines PD Personnel